1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food compositions and to their methods of preparation. More particularly, the present invention in its product aspect relates to dessert compositions for aerated frozen desserts containing comminuted whole fruit. In its method aspect, the present invention relates to a method of preparing a dessert composition.
2. The Prior Art
A wide variety of dessert compositions are known from which frozen desserts can be prepared. Such compositions can be divided into dairy-based compositions (e.g., ice cream, some sherbets, etc.) and non-dairy based compositions (e.g., fruit ices). Non-dairy based frozen desserts are characterized in part by an absence of any milk-derived components including milk or butterfat, non-fat milk solids or sugars or even milk derived proteins such as whey solids or caseinate. Such compositions are particularly useful for consumption by individuals having lactose intollerancy. Non-dairy frozen desserts can be further divided into non-aerated compositions such as popsicles, on the one hand and aerated or aerable compositions, on the other. The present invention relates to aerated dessert compositions.
Art-known non-dairy dessert compositions for the preparation of aerated frozen desserts include those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 44,798, filed May 31, 1979 to J. R. Blake (see also Ser. No. 43,993, filed May 31, 1979 to J. R. Blake and which is incorporated herein by reference). These compositions comprise a specially prepared cooked comestible base as well as several other components such as stabilizer gums, edible fatty triglycerides and whipping agents. The comestible base is taught as essentially comprising citrus juice vesicles, ungelatinized starch, water-soluble pectin, an edible non-volatile organic acid and a nutritive carbohydrate sweetening agent. These compositions can be used for the at-home preparation of aerated frozen desserts by static freezing after aeration as well as by commercial preparation. Another advantage provided by these known dessert compositions is "heat shock" stability.
The present invention is an improvement in the known dessert compositions. The improvement resides, in part, in the surprising discovery that ingredients previously recognized as essential can be eliminated without substantial loss of the benefits of such prior compositions. The improvement resides also in part in the further surprising discovery that other whole fruit materials can be used in substitution for the previously recognized as essential component of citrus juice vesicle solids.
Another benefit provided by certain embodiments of the present compositions are aerated frozen, fruit based desserts containing only "natural" ingredients, i.e., free from added emulsifiers, artificial flavors, colors, preservatives and the like.
Still another benefit provided by the present composition is "spoonability" i.e., the ease with which the material can be scooped or deformed at freezer temperatures (-20.degree. F. to 0.degree. F.) even after extended storage at freezer temperatures.
Still another benefit of the present invention is the provision of dessert compositions substantially free of milk based ingredients.